toontownfandomcom-20200214-history
Sound
The Sound Gag track is first offered to train in Toontown Central. Sound is a group attack and will therefore damage all the Cogs at once. It has a very high accuracy, and as you gain experience it will miss very rarely. The damage of Sound is not very high when sounding alone and is best used with a team. The maxed level Fog Horn gives 50 damage which may Sound very low, however, when fighting 4 Cogs at a time, it is actually 200 damage, more than the 6th gag in the Drop. The problem is that it is all spread out evenly and not controlled on one certain Cog. But if you have a team of players where 1 uses a Fog Horn and the other 3 Elephant Trunk you can destroy off 4 level 10 cogs with one Sound blast. That makes Sound a very powerful gag to have. It's faster than having to kill them one by one and it takes a lot less gags to get through Cog Buildings. Sound is used frequently in the game. In the boss fights, Factories, Mints and DA Offices, you will find that most toons are used to being able to Sound their way through a lot of the battles. Trying to get on the elevator without sound is sometimes hard, because sometimes people will shuffle you out. It is possible to get through the game without Sound, but it is indeed a challenge and you will discover that some get very upset when you don't have it. But if you're looking for a challenge and don't mind being stinked it could be fun. One thing you should be careful with is that you don't use Sound when someone is luring. This will wake all the Cogs up at once, possibly causing your team a lot of damage. There are of course always exceptions to this. There are instances where sounding lured Cogs is perfectly fine like when you actually want to wake them up again giving your teammates an opportunity to each use a Drop gag on the Cogs. Most Toons do have this track, because sometimes, they feel left out if they don't have it. Some Toons don't like it when you don't have Sound, because some Toons thinks its faster to finish a battle, that's why most Toons gets mad when you don't have it. Added Effects Sound Gags stun Cogs, which makes any Drop gag used in the same turn slightly more accurate! Sound gags also wake up lured Cogs without bonus damage, so be careful to make sure your friends aren't using Lure first! Sound Trading Cards All the sound trading cards (excluding the Level 7 sound gag, Opera Voice.) ImageG04a7fe.jpg|Bike Horn trading card ImageG37a3wy.jpg|Whistle trading card ImageG07a8wv.jpg|Bugle Trading Card ImageG02a8jp.jpg|Aoogah Trading Card ImageG11a0yl.jpg|Elephant Trunk trading card ImageG14a3cu.jpg Trivia *When an Opera Voice is grown on a tree, It looks like you are growing Toons! *There is no Lure Bonus for using Sound Gags, just like Trap and Drop. *It does not really get powerful until you get to the Elephant Trunk. *It has the weakest level seven gag, Opera Voice. *If 2 toons use the same Sound, it will do the damage at the same time, not at different times. *Every Sound gag uses the same megaphone. *Sound gags are some of the easiest gags to train. Category:Gags Category:Sound Gags Category:Affects all cogs Category:High Accuracy Gags